This invention relates to propulsion systems for amphibious vehicles and more particularly to propeller propulsion systems for such vehicles.
Amphibious vehicles including armored vehicles of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,832 include driven rear wheels with a tread design configured to propel the vehicle when it displaces water of a depth that will float the vehicle. While suitable for the intended purpose, the propulsion provided by such tires at times needs an assist to provide more thrust for propulsion across fast moving bodies of water.